


Great Power

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Steven has no sense of self preservation, and she is hella not into this, may does tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven asks May a question, and though he doesn't get an answer it still hangs heavy over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Power

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you feel when you look up at this painting?"

May followed Steven's gaze back up to the ancient etchings in the wall, letting the unease that had settled in the pit of her stomach rise and wash over her. She'd felt it when she'd first stepped into the cave proper, a feeling like something dark and primal was telling her to 'Beware'; like something deep inside her knew to be afraid. Did Steven feel that same raw terror too?

"A Legendary Pokemon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat," he went on as if he hadn't asked her a question at all. His voice was soft with awe and curiosity, but there was no real fear there. "The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork."

His handsome face was pensive when he turned back to face her. "But not all power is terrible, is it? Your Pokemon appear to be quite capable as well. Look at you all together...you might have what it takes to become Champion." He laughed then and it sounded a little self deprecating to her. "As long as you keep training, that is."

May smiled weakly at him as he wished her luck and departed, leaving her alone with the painting and the oppressive feelings of fear it inspired in her. She looked up at it and pretended her hands weren't trembling.

"It's just a story," she whispered to no one, "...right?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Omega Ruby and played through this conversation with Steven thinking, "the man has no idea what hell is coming does he?" So I whipped this up on the fly! Basically ripped his dialogue from the game with a few minor adjustments.


End file.
